School, Love or Host Club?
by Miharu Chiaki
Summary: Haruhi enters Ouran Private Academy and finds out her roommate is an Otaku of the famous Host Club. Haruhi finds out that she has to choose a partner for the year-end school play. So which Host will be her partner? Will there also be romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I can't believe all the homework I've been getting! So distracting! I decided to make this story because it has been roaming in my head ever since English Class this morning. Hope you enjoy it.**

**NOTE: To the fans of my first fanfic, Love Is Blinding, I decided I will DISCONTINUE the story. Mainly because it was just a test story to see how my stories progress. So I'm sorry for ending it. You do have my permission to continue it yourself if you like.**

**Disclaimer: UGH... I admit I do not own any characters in Ouran. All rights go to it's rightful Owner, Hatori Bisco. Only thing I own is my OC's, my mind and the storyline. ENJOY!**

**Prologue**

Haruhi's POV

"... Fujioka-san, you will follow Miyazaki-san to your dorm room. We shall see you later,"

_It was better than nothing._ It was either going to a school filled with people bullying me for the next three years, or go to a school for rich girls that will totally ignore you. Since I passed the entrance exam for Ouran Private Academy, I immediately knew which school I wanted to go to. But, I'm starting to have second thoughts.

Ouran Private Academy consist of two buildings, For Young Ladies and For Young Gentleman. The blue building holds the boy's dormitory sorted by linage, Class A has the bigger rooms while Class D has smaller rooms, size as Haruhi's apartment. The pink building holds the girls dormitory also sorted by linage, Class A with the bigger rooms and Class D with the smaller rooms. All the other large blue buildings hold the boys classrooms and the pink large buildings hold the girls classroom. Their other buildings, such as the lunchroom, library, music rooms, and their auditorium are joint together.

One Hour Ago...

When my father dropped me off, giving me his death hug that I won't be getting for the next four months, I scanned the campus. I had to admit the uniform for the girls was odd. The middle school uniform looked even better for it. But a big puffy yellow uniform? I was going to wear that for three years? I see the world has low standards now.

As I was walking down the pathway, I started hearing the whispers.

"Is that the scholarship girl?"

"What is with the clothing?"

"What class is she in?"

"I bet she is in Class A!"

"Well of course she will be! She's a scholarship student. Beside, she wouldn't even be here without the school paying for it. She is in fact a commoner."

Commoner. People like me who actually have to work for money unlike these people. They work for money as well, but do it ten times better. Living the life of luxury, having maids get you drinks, personal chefs. I would love to see them live a day like me, doing the laundry, cleaning, cooking, walking to school. That would be a nice experiment if I think about it...

"Fujioka-san! Fujioka-san wait up!"

I turned around and almost flew back if I didn't stop the person running at me. I landed on my bottom, my papers scattering around me with someone's body picking up the papers.

General POV

"Fujioka-san! I am so sorry! I am very bad at welcoming new students! Suoh-sama said to always look like you know what you're doing. I apparently showed you the complete opposite of it! Please Fujioka-san forgive me!"she wailed out.

Haruhi looked at her with utter shock. She guessed that this girl is probably in her second year high school. This girl could pass as Haruhi's older sister. Same hair style, same eyes even the colour. Only difference is that this girl seem taller and... richer.

"It's okay really. I'm used to that stuff. So I guess you're on the welcoming committee. You must be my guided um..."Haruhi tried remembering the name.

"Miyazaki, Miyazaki Chiyoko. But you can just call me Chiyoko-san! I'm currently your tour guide to Ouran Academy!" she paused, taking Haruhi's hand, "Come! Let us go to the main office before Suoh-sama yells at me!"she pulled Haruhi along, earning each of them glances from the other girls.

Haruhi followed along quickly. Even though every girl wore the same uniform, some wore it better. She could tell those girls were the popular kids. Silky smooth hair, flawless skin, a good body tone. Then she spotted a group she thought were first years. She slightly smiled, seeing they were lost to which class they were suppose to go to.

_They grew up together. Their fathers and mothers grew up together. I am just going to be the obstacle that has been place in an unknown environment._

"Ah, Miyazaki-san. I see you brought over the new student,"said a male voice.

"Fujioka-san, this is the principal of Ouran Academy, Suoh Yuzuru-sama,"Miyazaki said after she bowed.

"Fujioka-san, welcome to Ouran Academy. I am very impressed that you have passed the entrance exams with all answers correct. Only a very devoted person could ever enter Ouran,"Yuzuru said.

"Suoh-sama, I thank you for letting me study here and giving me this opportunity,"Haruhi stated.

"Ah yes you are quite welcome. But remember, you must remain at the top of your class to stay here,"he warned her.

"I will do my best Suoh-sama,"Haruhi promised him and herself.

_Mother in Heaven, I know you will help me._

"Well onto the preparations! Here is your class schedule and your assigned dorm room number. Miyazaki-san will show you the way and the buildings plus the rules,"he passed Haruhi the papers.

"Thank you Suoh-sama!"Haruhi smiled.

"Come on Fujioka-san! I'm going to show you to your dorm!"Chiyoko pulled Haruhi's arm and both left the office.

Once they exited from the office, Chiyoko lead Haruhi to the girls dormitory. She pointed out the four libraries, the lunchroom, music room and the auditorium that they passed. She also pointed out that the blue buildings are the boys sections, meaning their classrooms and their dormitory.

"...and all the dorms have their own maids! It's like living at home but with other people!"Chiyoko fawned over.

"I see.."Haruhi ignored the fact that the girl forgot that she didn't need maids to help her.

"Oh and Fujioka-san! Do you mind if I call you Haruhi-san? Okay so Haruhi-san! You must never go over to the boys dormitory at all times. Only to their classrooms if needed but never to the dorms. It is strictly prohibited,"Chiyoko warned.

"It's not like I'm ever going to see them,"Haruhi pointed out.

"Why yes you will! The cafeteria you will see them, music room and special performances in the auditorium. Beside, every guy would die if they didn't see the Host Club!"Chiyoko screamed.

Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks. "Host... Club?"she managed to say.

"Oh look! We're here! Let me see that paper Suoh-sama gave,"she snatched the paper from Haruhi, "Blah, blah, blah... Ah here we go! 1st floor Class A Room 114,"Chiyoko started heading to the direction.

"Oi! Wait up!" Haruhi ran after her.

Haruhi was stunned. The hallways looked like the museum's hallways at the University she saw on the internet. Pictures from graduating classes hung on the walls. Then the doors came around. Each door had the Class letter on it, the room number and the girls in the room. They finally made it to Room 114, while Chiyoko was eyeing the name list.

"Seems like you are rooming with Houshakuji Renge,"Haruhi notice she had to hold in a laugh, "Well Haruhi-san, I'll give you ten minutes to know your roommate and meet me out here okay?"Chiyoko said.

Haruhi nodded her head. She saw Chiyoko walk off to the other direction until she was out of sight. Haruhi looked at the door and sighed. _I wonder what my roommate will be like..._

She opened the door and dropped her papers again.

_You have got to be kidding with me..._

**Author's Note:**** I hope you liked this brand new installment! Just came to me in English class today and having to babysit my little cousin while she watched some Barbie Movie. Like I pointed out before I will DISCONTINUE Love Is Blinding, mainly because it was my test story. So I am very sorry to anyone who wanted more.**

**Reviews are always a delight!**

**Until Next Time My Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Again! Hope everyone is having a great weekend! Even though it is cloudy and rainy here where I live! But I prefer the rain and darkness a lot. Gives me ideas. I was just cosplaying with my friends yesterday and one of the scenes we acted out together in her basement struck me an idea. So I might incorporate that in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly AGAIN, I do not own any of the Characters. All rights go to it's rightful owner, Hatori Bisco. Only thing I own is my mind, my OC's and the storyline. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Haruhi's POV:

_Is this some idea of a practical joke?_

I stared at the room I was sharing with shock. It felt so girly. Pink bedspreads on both beds, mirrors all over the place, makeup set on one table. The thing that caught Haruhi's attention was the toys and posters. I walked over to one of the posters and studied the picture. _The Famous Host Club!_ Miyazaki's comment flew into her mind. _So, this is the famous host club she was talking about?_

The poster showed six guys. A short blonde stood in front of a very tall pale guy. Beside them stood two red headed twins stood side by side behind another blonde who sat cross legged, sitting in a chair. Lastly, a glasses guy stood behind the blonde, arms folded, looking professional, like he knew what was going on. Haruhi's raised her eyebrow, seeing pink hearts surrounding that guy's head. _I'm guessing she has a crush on him?_

"Excuse me, who are you?"a voice came from the door.

General POV

Haruhi quickly turned around, seeing a blonde girl with a very big pink bow on her hair. She looked like she just came back from class, seeing as how she carried some textbooks with her and... what is that? An Ipad? _I'm guessing they use Ipads here for learning right? _

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Fujioka, Fujioka Haruhi your new roommate,"Haruhi extended her hand to her.

Renge walked over to her desk and placed her stuff down. She turned around and smiled. "I'm Houshakuji Renge. You must be the new honour student. The first one at Ouran that's for sure,"she tells her.

_What is this? The third time this hour I've heard that line said? _Haruhi thought.

"Well? What are your classes?"Renge was waving her hand in front of Haruhi's lifeless face.

"Oh um,"she rummaged through her papers, "I have Math first, History second, and Biology and Drama for the Day 1 schedule,"she states.

"Hmm I see well that sounds... WAIT DID YOU SAY YOU HAVE DRAMA FOURTH PERIOD!"she yells at her.

Haruhi starts backing away a little. "Um yeah, why?"she questions her.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY!"Renge goes into Fantasy Land Mode, "THE HOST CLUB ALSO HAS DRAMA ON THAT PERIOD AS WELL ON THE SAME DAY!"Renge screams.

_What the heck? How would she know?_ Haruhi thought this girl was a complete stalker.

"Just one question,"Haruhi says.

"Oh ask me anything!"Renge smiles.

"What the heck is this Host Club I keep hearing about?"

Renge looks at Haruhi with utter shock. She grabbed a handkerchief and blew her nose in it.

"You poor commoner! I can not believe no one had the urge to tell you about the Host Club!"she wailed.

"Should I be sad about this too?"Haruhi asked.

"Why yes of course! The Host Club consist of 6 handsome young gentlemen. In the third music room, is where they do their magic! They host all their clients, meaning all of the girls from here! There is the "Wild" Type, the boy "Lolita" type, the "Mischievous" type, the "Prince" type and my favourite of them all, the "Cool" type!"Renge faints on the spot.

"My roommate is an Otaku of this Host Club,"Haruhi states. She steps over Renge's lifeless body and heads to get her luggage from the door.

Evening 9:00pm

"Lights out ladies!"

"Good night Sensei Miharu!"

Haruhi layed in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Why? Because those creepy Host Club posters were staring straight at her. It's like they were alive and reading her every movement. She didn't understand how Renge could sleep so peacefully, knowing posters were watching her. She decided to just take a walk outside, maybe that might help her rest for awhile. She quietly tip-toe to grab her shoes and snuck out like a ghost through the door.

She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but this Host Club caught her interest. But not like all the girls in school. She just wanted to find out why they decided to make a Host Club in the first place. Wouldn't it be a waste of their rich bloody lives? Shouldn't they be worrying about more important things than getting all the girls attention?

"Excuse me miss, but it's already past curfew for the ladies dorms,"someone called out to her.

She turned around seeing a tall black figure a few feet away from her. She guessed this person was from the other building, and by that she meant the OTHER building.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just taking a walk. I couldn't sleep well,"she told the shadow figure.

"Hmm. I see. Well I advise you to go back to your dorm. It is not safe to be out her alone since the guards aren't patrolling tonight,"the person said.

"Oh yes I understand. Um thank you sir, good night!"she quickly ran back to her dorm, leaving the person standing there, wondering about the girl.

Kyoya's POV

Why was I stuck being on patrol duty this time? Especially on the ladies side? I swear, if I was caught there patrolling at night and a bunch of those fan girls see me, well I hope Tamaki and the other find a new Host to replace me. Why couldn't Mori-senpai do this? I am not coordinated in kendo like him. Okay, maybe a little from training with my brothers but not as good as him!

Who was that girl? I don't remember... oh wait. That must have been that new student. What linage is she from? Suoh-sama said she was the first commoner to enter. Well this young lady has a lot of guts to pass that entrance exam. I hope she knows what she is getting herself into.

I headed back to my dorm, seeing the guards finally done their break. I went into the blue dormitories, holding the guys in. I went to my room, sadly sharing with my idiotic best friend Tamaki Suoh. Did I mention he was an idiot? He tried making me dress up as a bunny for a theme one time. I opened our room door, seeing Tamaki still up and studying. What a big surprise.

"What are you doing up so late?"I asked.

"Planning,"he told me.

I cocked my head to his direction. "Did you just say you're planning?"I stared with utter shock.

"Yes! Yes I did!"Tamaki announced proudly.

"Planning what Tamaki,"I questioned him.

"A new Host Club Theme!"He smiled at me.

I sat on my bed, looking at this idiot. Here he was. Surrounded by textbooks and study sheets and notes and the only thing he thinks about is another Host Club Theme? You know what, forget it. I don't want to know the answer to that question.

"Tamaki go to sleep, we got a big day tomorrow,"I told him, turning off my side of the lights.

"But Kyoya! I am so close to done!"he whines at me.

"Do it tomorrow Tamaki, now go to sleep!"I throw a pillow at his lights.

I hear Tamaki mumble how "Mommy" is on "PMS." That idiot. Where does he come up with this stuff!

**Author's Note:** **Thank you to everyone who has favourite this story! It means a lot to me! Remember, please review because that encourages me to write more! ALSO wanted to let you all know that I also have another account on FictionPress. You can find the link on my profile!**

**Oh And I Need Help Thinking Of A Host Club Theme For The Next Chapter! If You Have An Idea Write It In The Review And I Will Credit You For It! Thank You Then!**

**Remember, Reviews are always a delight!**

**Until Next Time Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I hope you're having a great day! I know I am because well, ahaha I don't know really. I am just always happy!** **You guys might not believe me but here it is. At school, my friends and I found a Kyoya Look Alike. It's scary because he looks exactly like him and it's awesome because two minutes later, he went over to a guy that was a Hikaru Look Alike! We got a Kyoya and Hikaru at school! Okay back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ouran yet! All rights go to its rightful owner, Hatori Bisco. Only thing I own is my mind, my OC's and the storyline. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Tamaki's POV

It was still five in the morning when I awoke. I looked over to the other bed, seeing my best friend still sound asleep. I know he calls me and an Idiot but it's in my blood! Gosh I'm so hyper I can run all over the school four times! But alas no! The disgusting odour will harm the beauty and fragrance of my perfect gentleman body for those lovely ladies! Why must I be curse with such amazing features?

I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I took a nice long shower, knowing that the noise might awaken the Shadow King. You know, if Kyoya gets married and has kids and his kids wake him up only to see that their daddy isn't breathing or moving, their going to think he died while sleeping! That is why I must break this habit Kyoya has put upon himself! Right back to my beauty!

_30 minutes later..._

I towel dried my hair, seeing my blond hair shine in the bathroom light. I changed into my Ouran uniform, white button up shirt, black pants and tie and my blue blazer. I slipped on my shoes and then examined myself in the mirror. I must be some angel sent from heaven above!

_Not really boss!_

_Yeah! More like devil sent from hell below!_

_YOU MESSED UP TWINS! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! W.. Wait! How did you get into my mind!_

_Easy! You're stupid so..._

_It's easy to hack into a stupid person's brain!_

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! I AM NOT STUPID!"I yelled out.

"Coming from the guy who is yelling at a mirror? Yes Tamaki, you are not stupid,"I saw Kyoya say, face plastered into a smirk.

"KYOYA! WHEN DID YOU WAKE UP!"I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Approximately ten minutes ago. Decided to take a shower but heard the shower being used. I tried knocking on the door until you blurted out you aren't stupid,"he informed me.

"THE TWINS! THEY HACKED INTO MY BRAIN!"I yelled again.

I felt myself being pushed out of the bathroom door, landing on my bed. Kyoya shut the door firmly closed right at my face when I ran up to him. A few seconds later, he open the door slightly, only showing his face. He then told me,

"Tamaki, you must be stupid. Stop thinking about the twins,"he smirked, closing the door again and turning on the shower.

"I AM NOT GAY KYOYA! I DON'T THINK ABOUT THE TWINS LIKE THAT!"I banged on the door.

General POV: 8:20 am, Ten minutes before classes begin.

Tamaki and Kyoya arrived at their first class, Math. Kyoya sat at the far back, mainly because he was already done the math lessons done for the next two weeks. Tamaki sat beside him, opening up his textbooks. A few first years were in their class, talking to their older brothers. In came the Hitachiin twins, smiling like devils at Tamaki.

"Hey Boss,"Hikaru and Kaoru then said one by one.

"Are you..."

"An Angel..."

"Sent from..."

"Heaven Above?"They both ended off laughing their guts out.

Tamaki looked at them with disbelief. So he wasn't crazy after all! He fainted at his desk, getting more laughs coming from the twins. Kyoya stared at his best friend, trying to hide in a laugh. Maybe it won't be that bad today.

With Haruhi 

"...So class, I'd like you to do page 145 in your math textbooks. This will be due next class. You have twenty minutes until your next class starts so I advise you to do your work now."

Frankly, every girl just got out of their seats and talked and text the whole time. Some were even standing at the windows, trying to spot a group of guys on the other side of the bright green bushes. Haruhi guessed they found a group since they started waving down below. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Other girls were just talking about their hair or wardrobe. But there were a few who just stared at the new commoner that enter their world. They thought that they would only live a life of luxury, no commoners entering and breaking apart their world. Until Haruhi came, they were more aware of their stuff. They hid their phones and laptops, thinking that Haruhi would run off with them. How stupid do they think she is?

"Fujioka, a letter arrived for you,"said someone in her class.

Haruhi got up and took the letter from the front desk. She then returned to her seat, staring blankly at the envelope. Who could said her a letter on her second day here? She knew her father wouldn't send her a letter, he would send himself to her in a package. She carefully open the envelope, revealing a pink paper with handwriting written on it.

_Haruhi,_

_Find me beside the Third Music Room after school._

_I have a great surprise for you_

She tucked the paper into her shoulder bag. Then she started placing her stuff into the almost to break shoulder bag. Five minutes later, the bell rang, sending half the class sprinting to the door. Haruhi raised her eyebrows at them. Don't they have manners at all?

As Haruhi headed out of her class, she quickly headed into her History class. Time seemed to go slower once she got that note. For some reason, she wanted to know what was so important to go to the Third Music Room. Maybe it's some kind of prank and she find herself getting expelled from Ouran on her second day. Her dad would have her head if that happen.

Few Hours Later

Haruhi finally arrived to her last class that day, Drama. This was her only class that day which combined with the boys. The drama room was pretty big. A full stage was at front with twenty to forty rows of chairs. Crimson red curtains were pulled back, showing a stage backdrop of a classroom. Haruhi walked over to their teacher and handed her a paper to sign. She then sat herself down somewhere in the second rows of chairs and prompted her elbow on the edge of the chair, letting her head lean in her hand.

A few minutes later, some of the boys came in with a couple of girls behind them. Haruhi examined the boys uniform. _They look depressed in that outfit, _she thought. She saw the Class 3-A come in, mostly some were girls and only two boys came in with them. One was freakishly tall, the other one... wait one minute. Is he even a third year?

Lastly, Class 2-A came in. Leading them were only two guys, a tall blonde and a black raven haired person with glasses. She saw those two sit with the two guys from the third years. The bell finally rang and in came a blur of two red headed twins, panting, seeing as they were racing with the bell.

"Very close to being late again you two,"Sensei Akimoto told them.

"Sorry!"they said in unison. Couple of girls just screamed and others stared at them lovingly. What is wrong with these girls?

Then a thought clicked into Haruhi's mind. _The Host Club has the same class and period for Drama as you!_ Renge's comment from yesterday rang into her mind. _So those guys must be the famous Host Club?_

"... and we have a new student! Fujioka Haruhi, the first commoner to ever enter Ouran Private Academy!"

All eyes turned over to Haruhi, mostly the guys, since they wanted to see what she looked like. A few of the guys had their eyes fall right out their eye socket. _SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! _The guys thought. The Host Club looked over at Haruhi. Tamaki and Hikaru's face turned into a tomato, also thinking the same as the others. Hunny just smiled at her and Mori... well he is Mori. Kaoru placed a cold wet towel on Hikaru's face, seeing as he was about to faint. Kyoya on the other hand, he just shrugged his shoulders and continued to listen.

"Hey boss! That girl! Fujioka-san! She's beautiful!"Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Now men! We must not get carried away by her! We can't show that we are attracted to her!"Tamaki whispered over.

"Hey Takashi! Let's ask Haru-chan if she wants to come and see the Host Club!"Hunny smiled.

"Hmm."was all Mori said.

"She's a scholarship student. I don't think she's interested in a Host Club,"Kyoya clearly pointed out.

"NOT INTERESTED IN THE HOST CLUB!"Tamaki yelled out getting himself a stare from their Sensei.

"Suoh! I told you countless times to be quiet!"

"Sorry Sensei Akimoto!"

Haruhi stared at the blond. Apparently, for the next two years, she would have to see this guy until he graduates. She slumped more into her seat, trying to cover herself up from all these damn rich people. Two minutes later, that Tamaki guy blurts out of nowhere. Sensei Akimoto scolds him, even pointing a finger at him. Haruhi had only one word for Suoh Tamaki.

"Idiot,"she whispered.

The bell finally rang, causing everyone to sprint for the nearest exit. Haruhi rolled her eyes at these peoples lack of manners. She then felt something in her bag. She took it out, seeing the letter for earlier. She sighed and started heading to the Third Music Room. She waited at least ten minutes until she heard footsteps.

"So you actually made it Haruhi!"Renge called out.

"Renge, what am I doing here?"she asked her.

But before she could get an answer from her roommate, Haruhi found herself being flung at the Third Music Room door. A blinding light shone around her and crimson red rose metals flew at her. She saw six figures from afar and saw who they were.

"Welcome Ladies!"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Frankly, I don't have the spirit to write now because I hardly get reviews and I need a lot of encouragement to write. I'll try and update next week or maybe Monday since I don't have school on that day.**

**Hehe, mom and dad said that if I get at least 4 A's this term, I'm getting an iPad 2 for Christmas! Haha! Hope their saving up because I am getting a lot of A's now!**

**Remember! Reviews are ALWAYS a DELIGHT!**

**Until Next Time Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters from Ouran. All rights go to it's rightful owner, Hatori Bisco. Only thing I own is my mind, my OC's and the storyline. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Eh! It's the scholarship student!"Hikaru pointed out.

Haruhi rubbed her forehead, trying to get over the fact that her roommate just flung her at the door. Haruhi saw Renge's head poke in, her hand waving at her. Haruhi shot her a death glare and immediately charged at her. Renge saw this and quickly shut the music room's door. Haruhi banged on the door, demanding Renge to let her out.

"Eh Kyoya-senpai! You said the scholarship person isn't into a Host Club!"Kaoru questioned him.

"I did say that didn't I? Hmm let's find out,"Kyoya walked over to Haruhi.

Haruhi was still busy trying to open the door her roommate locked her in. She didn't notice certain pair of eyes look directly at her. _SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!_ Tamaki and Hikaru thought. _I wonder if she likes cake?_ Hunny hugged Usa-chan tighter. _Hmm..._ Mori and Kaoru looked at Tamaki and Hikaru, making a complete goof ball of themselves. _What to do with a commoner like her..._ Kyoya tapped Haruhi on the shoulder.

"WHAT!"Haruhi yelled at him.

Kyoya moved back for personal reasons. "Fujioka-san, what are you doing here?"he asked her.

"If you can't see already, I am trying to get out of here!"she continued to bang on the door.

Kyoya pushed her aside and turned the door knob. The door knob didn't go all the way, causing Kyoya to turned again harder. It didn't budge. He tried again, slamming his right shoulder to the door for more force. Nothing. Eventually, Kyoya step back a few paces, stretched and BAM! He kick open the door, sending the door flying backwards to the end of the hall.

"Kyoya-senpai..."Hikaru said.

"What the hell..."Kaoru awed in amazement.

"Kyoya! What the hell was that for! You didn't kick down the poor innocent door!"Tamaki wailed.

"Shut up Tamaki,"was all he had to say.

_You have to be kidding me. THIS is the famous Host Club I keep hearing about?_ Haruhi looked at them like they were insects. She found out that this Tamaki guy happens to be over the point of idiotic. No words could describe him. That Kyoya just kicked down a 100,000 yen door. Yet he doesn't even care! One of those twins was giving her the "Hey girl, wanna go out with me?" look. And that other twin just stands there and watch. The only normal ones in this club must be the two seniors over there.

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing your...club... but I have to go,"Haruhi headed straight for the broken down doorway.

"Not so fast my little princess,"Tamaki grabs her by the waist.

"HEY LET GO OF ME! THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"Haruhi says, hitting Tamaki's chest.

"THIS IS NOT SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"Tamaki yells at her.

"YES IT IS! I HARDLY KNOW YOU AT ALL AND THIS GOES AS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"Haruhi says back.

And that is how you can make Tamaki run to his corner. Haruhi was quickly dropped down to the porcelain floor when she saw her senpai head for a very grim corner. The twins surround Tamaki, comforting him... Oh who am I kidding? Not entirely comforting.

"Ahaha! Milord is a rapist now!"Hikaru smiles devilishly.

"We didn't think you go that far boss!"Kaoru pats Tamaki's back with encouragement.

"WHA! Tama-chan is a rapist now! But he was just a Host!"Hunny stares in surprise.

Haruhi rolls her eyes at them. She decided to leave quickly, seeing as how they were all distracted. She carefully tip toed out of the room and left the building as quickly as possible. She turned the corner from the cafeteria and leaned against the wall, catching her breathe.

"I swear, I will kill Renge for this!"she promises herself.

**8:00pm Dinner Time - Boy's Dining Room**

"So where is Tama-chan Kyo-chan?"

The Host Club was sitting at the far back of the dining room, waiting for their "King" to arrive. After that little scene back earlier in the club room, Tamaki was afraid to go near anyone again, thinking he might sexual harass them at any time. It's been nearly three hours since he has been in the club room, all alone in the cold corner.

"He can't be that upset. She's a commoner, it's not like she knew us at all right senpai?"Hikaru asks Kyoya.

"That is true in some ways Hikaru but, she is in a school with families that can ruin her. So she should at least watch out."

They all began eating their dinners, not even bothering to wait for Tamaki anymore. They were nearly done until...

"Hey Kaoru, is that your bag under the table?"Hikaru asks his brother.

"I didn't bring my bag, Kyoya-senpai, is it yours?"Kaoru turns to Kyoya.

"I left my bag in my room, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, is it one of yours?"Kyoya asks their seniors.

Both of them shook their heads. Hikaru accidentally kicks the thing under their table by mistake, which made a groan of some sorts.

"Hika-chan! I don't think bags groan!"Hunny-senpai says, starting to get scared.

"Wait a second,"Kyoya lifts up the white table sheet.

Under the table, revealed a worn out Tamaki. He was in his crouch position, quietly eating his portion of the meal. But he wasn't the all clean and perfect. His blonde hair was sticking out in odd directions, his blue blazer was nowhere to be found, and he was rubbing his back from where Hikaru kick him.

"Tama-chan! How did you get there!"Hunny-senpai pulls Tamaki from under the table.

"Haruhi...is...angry...at...me..."he mumbles loudly enough for them to hear.

"Oh come on boss!"Kaoru says.

"Remember she is just a commoner!"Hikaru states again.

"Kyoya..."Tamaki tugs on Kyoya's blazer.

"What now,"he stares at him.

"...Do you think Haruhi will like the flower vase I sent to her?"

**Girl's Dormitory Haruhi and Renge's Room**

"This is such a neat flower vase! I can't believe Tamaki-senpai sent it for you!"Renge squeals in delight.

Both roommates were done their dinner early, so they decided to go back to their dorm rooms to their homework. They found a very expensive vase at the front of their door, labelled to Haruhi, from Tamaki. Haruhi was about to kick it out of the way until Renge started hugging the vase.

"It's just a vase, no value to it,"she mumbled to herself.

"How could you say that Haruhi-chan! A vase given by a Host Club MEMBER!"Renge squealed in delight...again.

"So? What am I suppose to do with it?"Haruhi turns to look at Renge.

Renge finishes putting the violet and white roses into their new flower vase. "Well I already decorated it so I don't know!"

"You're impossible Renge-san"Haruhi turns back to do her homework.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-chan! Did you say something?"Renge smiles at her.

"Stupid Rich Bloody Person,"was all Haruhi had to think about.

Renge plopped down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She started daydreaming about the Host Club. She even started thinking dirty thoughts about what they do to each other. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Haruhi-chan, may I ask you something?"Renge turns onto her stomach to face Haruhi.

"What is it now Renge-san?"Haruhi just turns her head slightly, showing she's listening.

"Who do you like best in the Host Club?"Renge asks.

Haruhi pauses. She turns her whole body to Renge, who was doodling the faces of the Host Club member's faces on a piece of paper. _Who I like?_

"Why do you ask Renge-san?"Haruhi questions her.

"Well, you do know about the year end play right?"Renge looks up to Haruhi.

"Year end play?"Haruhi asks.

"Yeah! Ouran hosts a school play each year with the drama department. EVERYONE has to help in some way or another,"Renge explains.

"There is no value to that,"Haruhi states.

"It's 90% of your grade for drama, you need it in order to pass!"Renge tells her.

"...Well I guess it can't hurt to help right?"Haruhi nervously laughs from hearing the grade average.

Haruhi closes her books and places them in her bag. She heads over to her side of the room and lays down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Then she thought,

"Now wait a second, what does this have to do with who I like in the Host Club?"Haruhi asks her again.

"You have the same Drama period as the Host Club right?"Renge says while colouring Kyoya's uniform

"Yeah,"she says to her.

"Well each drama class helps out onset for the play. You work with the boys, so it's mostly a boy-girl partner deal. YOU, my friend, have the option of working with one of the six host club members!"Renge then stares at her.

Haruhi sits up and sees Renge giving her the "which one will you pick" look.

"Well..."and thus began Haruhi's critical mind thoughts.

**Haruhi's Critical Mind Thoughts**

_If I pick Hikaru..._

"Hey you are doing it wrong! Red fits here better than putting it beside green! It will look like it's Christmas!"

"Gomen! Gomen!"

"Jeez, just because you're new to this, doesn't make it an excuse!"

_No I think I will die by the second minute. Now how about Kaoru?_

"Umm... here let me help you,"

"Kaoru-san, don't worry I got it!"

"But you put the tail on the wrong side!"

_Hmm... What about Hunny-senpai?_

"Haru-chan! Can you help me with this moon prop?"

"Sure senpai!"

"HARU-CHAN! I HIT MY THUMB WITH THE HAMMER! WAHH!"

"Senpai calm down!"

_No thank you. Mori-senpai?_

"..."

"...Nice weather we're having"

"...Yea..."

_Just awkward. Tamaki-senpai?_

"HARUHI! LOOK! THAT COSTUME WOULD LOOK PERFECT FOR YOU!"

"But senpai, we are doing stage design, not costumes"

"BUT HARUHI!"

_I don't want to deal one hour and a half with that idiot as my partner. Kyoya-senpai?_

"You break that and you will do it all over again without my help."

"Yeah, you told me, twenty times already!"

"I'm just making sure we don't have to coming out"

**End Of Haruhi's Critical Mind Thoughts**

"So Haruhi, have you decided who you would like to work with this coming up school play?"Renge smiles at her.

"Yes, I'll Pick..."

**Author's Note:**

**Ahaha... Yeah I know you will hate me for that ending. I want YOU! Yes YOU! To pick who Haruhi ends up working with! And I am very sorry for that very big wait! Homework caught up with me and I had to do a Unit Exam. I would have updated but I lost the story for this chapter *stares at mouse* so yeah. The idea I'm getting for this story is going to be based off a game me and my friend are playing on her iPad. It's called Actor To Be and I had the idea of making it based off from the game! **

**Remember! Reviews are ALWAYS a Delight!**

**Until Next Time Fellow Ouran Fans! Salamat Po!**


End file.
